Smile (Greatly Rewritten)
by TheSpiritRiter
Summary: Is it possible to live normally after everything that has happened? Is it possible to keep their memories? Is it possible for her to smile again? (by the way, this is my first fanfiction. And this story mainly takes place after the events of the manga ver
1. Promise

'We're back,' I thought to myself. 'we're back, we're back, we're back...'

I stared out the window, gazing into the sunset as I allowed those words to repeat in my mind. One would call me insane, but what I've been through recently-no... what _we've_ been through recently, is probably hell itself. To think that it all started with just a piece of paper, it's laughable, really. But unless going through a school of rotten corpses and unbearable sights, many would think otherwise.

Sadly, not all of us made it back.

"Shinohara, Morishige, Ms. Yui, Suzume..." I quietly said as tears slowly started streaming down my face. It's unfortunate they met such tragic fates, especially at a young age. Hell, almost majority of the corpses that we stumbled upon in that school is probably middle schoolers! But it's still a miracle that some of us still made it out. What we've been through... what we've seen... what we've lost... will never be forgotten.

I decided to turn my back against the sunset and wanted to see how the rest were doing. To my surprise, I could see Yoshiki happily embracing Shinozaki, and to my surprise, Shinozaki did the same in return. Yoshiki's been through some tough situations in life, and it's really tragic too, Shinozaki always saw him as a friend, but Yoshiki had a somewhat stronger type of feeling towards her. After all, she did save him from getting expelled.

On the corner of my eye, I could see Naomi tending Yuka's wounds. And to her avail, Yuka's still unconscious.

"Naomi..." I silently said to myself. She lost her closest friend, Shinohara. No, I don't think they're friends. They were something _more._ I could remember clearly, I tried to stop her from staying behind. But she wanted to stay with Shinohara. She loved her, and I'm sure Shinohara shared the same feelings she did. A normal would normally lust over the thought of two females loving each other, I couldn't help but feel envious.

I've had feelings towards Naomi even before we went to that school, but back then, that was just a little crush. But since we got to this school, i felt like the feelings I had towards her grew stronger the moment I stayed by her. The moment I saved her in the bathroom stalls... the moment I saved her from those ghosts... the moment I saved her from that collapse... all that time...

I don't think I could ever tell her my feelings... Not after what we've just been through...

I instantly snapped back to reality as I felt a hand interlocking with mine on my left.

"Oh Yuka you're awa-" I stopped mid-sentence because the person I was talking to was _not_ Yuka. To my surprise, it was Naomi! I could feel my heart beating fast, and my face growing hot; but that didn't stop me from breaking the sudden contact.

"Na-" I began, but was interrupted as she started to talk.

"Do you remember those cat plushies I gave you?" she asked.

I nodded, and then pulled it out of my breast pocket. "Do you want it back?"

Naomi shook her head.

"I'd like you to keep it." She said as she looked at me, with a pinch of pink blush that slightly covered her cheeks.

"H-Huh?" I stuttered.

"I already lost Seiko," she began, though her voice was slightly broken. "please promise me..."

I stared in awe, as my heart began to slow. She began to look straight into my eyes, but with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please promise me," She said slightly broken. "you won't leave me. I don't want to lose you like I lost Seiko."

She's not lying...

"Please... Satoshi..."

Nobody... can ever say that... and take those words back so easily...

I could feel my heart breaking. And at this moment, I could feel my feelings towards her grow even stronger. Naomi needs more in her life. Losing Shinohara was probably the worst thing that's ever happened to her. She needs someone to love her like how Shinohara did. I'll do whatever I can to be that person. But I can't admit to her right now.

I finally built up the courage in me to respond. Though it may be short, but it's enough to prove to her that I'm not lying.

 **"I promise."**

Not too long after I said that, Naomi's tears began to stream down her cheeks. But they weren't tears of pain. I could tell so...

The smile that was followed not too long after... the smile I've only seen when she was around Shinohara... the smile I found so mystical about her. It's something I'd never thought I'd be able to accomplish...

Now knowing that I'm able to keep such a promise, it's no doubt that I'm sure it's not just a crush I have on her... but something more...

 **Author's Note(Since I don't know how to do that line bracket thingy, and if you do, please say how to in the review)**

 **Hello Readers! Yes, I AM BACK! Better than EVER! (but that's my opinion lol)**

 **anyways, as I said before, I'd re-write everything when it's all complete right? I take that back.**

 **I'm rewriting everything now!**

 **And wow...**

 **did NOT think I'd reach a little over 1k views on my stories lol**

 **And I won't be on a hiatus anymore!(hopefully, as long as i don't procrastinate lol)**


	2. The Woman in Unique Fashion

Usually, this is where we'd usually part ways, but Yuka still needs to be in a hospital. It's true Naomi tended to her wounds, but that was only enough to stop excessive bleeding.

"Mochida! If we take that over there by the bus stop, we'd be able to reach the hospital but the bus won't come by till about one hour from now." Shinozaki said as she pointed towards the westward direction. "I'm sorry Class Rep, but that's too long! Yuka needs serious treatment..." I said feeling guilty for brining her down.

"Satoshi," Yoshiki said. "I know a good short cut from here, and we don't need any vehicle. But we have to be very cautious though."

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"About fifteen to twenty- five miutes."

"Let's do it."

After nearly seventeen minutes of hopping over fences, and avoiding tough dogs, and angry landlords threatening to call the cops, we managed to make it to the hospital. As soon as we entered, we could already see a few doctors and nurses in the vicinity.

"Please..." I begged. "my sister is really hurt right now, she's needs all the help she can get." I could feel tears streaming down my face, and not too long after, a few doctors didn't even bother to hesitate to take her off my back. I watched as they walked away with her in those push-beds. Even as they started to distance away, I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Don't worry man," Yoshiki began as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "she'll make it. Nobody else will die again."

That school's really changed him. I can still remember that silly sentence before this whole thing started:

 **"It doesn't break _my_ heart."**

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. "Never knew you'd become sentimental." I said in mischief.

"That's cold man." He responded. We then looked at each other as if on the same thought. The smile on our faces proved that we are. We then burst out laughing.

"Hey man, I'll be right back. I need to piss." Said Yoshiki.

"Cool, feel free to tell when you need to drop your bomb as well." I said sarcastically. He acts as if I needed to know that. As Yoshiki went towards the restroom, a woman with an odd fashion sense began to walk out of the women's restroom. Honestly couldn't help but stare, I mean seriously, that type of dressing is unique! And from that distance she caught me staring. I don't know what to do now, should I look away... or fake sleep? But the idiot I am, I decided to keep looking. I soon made contact with her as well, and to make things a bit awkward and creepy, the woman in unique fashion winked at me.

I had to turn my gaze for a while, couldn't decide whether to feel creeped out, or feel satisfied. Wait no... I have feelings for Naomi... speaking of Naomi, I could see her across the lodge casually chatting with Class Rep. Didn't think they'd easily go into conversation like this. After what Naomi did to her after finding out we did the whole charm wrong, and after what Class Rep did to Naomi with her paper piece. But I could still see her smiling. It's not the same smile that I adore, but... as long as she's happy, I'm happy. I eventually snapped back to reality as a doctor came to inform me of Yuka's condition, and below that, Yoshiki came back right on time.

"As we studied her wounds," the doctor began.

'What do I say?'

'What excuse can I come up with?'

'Where should I begin?'

Countless questions began to build up in my head. But I already knew full well that I can't tell the truth.

"she was attacked by a pack of raccoons."

Huh?

"Multiple bite marks, multiple scratch marks, etc. don't worry, Mr. Mochida, in about three to seven days, she'll be good as new. By the way, we already contacted your parents. They expect you home soon."

I could only take in so much, but this is just ridiculous. Those were definitely _not_ raccoon marks.

"Satoshi?"

I shifted my gaze only to see Naomi, as for Class Rep and Yoshiki, they probably left after being told the news from the other doctors that know of Yuka's condition.

"Are you okay?" She asked with deep worrisome in her eyes.

"Yes, Thank you." I answered respectfully.

"That's good," she answered with a sigh of relief. "anyways, I have to go home now, do you want to-"

"I'm sorry Naomi," I instantly cut her off. "I can't. Not tonight."

Again, the woman in unique fashion was caught in my eyes. But this time, leaving the building.

"I have to get home early."

"Oh..." she said quietly. I didn't mean to turn her down like that, but there's something about the woman in purple that has something to do with Yuka's wounds.

I soon exited the building, and she was straight across the street, our eyes met, showing that we know what's going on. She beckoned my towards her side, I followed. As soon as I get to her side, she began to talk.

"Hello Mr. Mochi-"

"How do you know who I am?" I interrupted her.

"Whoa," she said defensively. "you don't have to be rude. I-"

"Why did you that? Did you know her wounds were greater than just a pack of raccoons?"

She just looked at me in silence.

"My name's Aiko Niwa." She started. "And yes, I had something to do with those doctors."

"Can I please hear your side of this?" I asked. "You don't know what we've been through, and-"

"Heavenly Host."

As soon as she said those words, my eyes instantly bulged out. How can she know?

"I used a simple talisman that manipulates those in the building. And the people that weren't affected by it were you and you're friends"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Because you would've believed she was attacked by raccoons yourself."

I paused for a moment.

"What do you want from us?"

"Not too much really." She paused. "You survived Heavenly Host."

"So? My friends did as well." I said.

"Oh yes," she began. "but you're a special one."

"How so?" I asked.

"No reason," she said. "just a coincidence."

There was an eerie feeling to that tone.

"So... what is it you want?"

"A second chance."

"A second chance at what?"

"Going back to that school."

I felt like something was wrong with my ears. I must be hearing things.

"I'm sorry," I started. "but if I'm not mistaken, you said something about-"

"Going back to that school, yes I did." She said quickly.

"Why would I go back? Me and my friends nearly died over there!"

"How ironic." She said. Worst of all, she had a small scheming grin on her face when she said that. Could she possibly know that some of my friends died there?

"Can I finish?" She asked.

I nodded.

"There's a chance," she started. What she said next was impossible to fathom. I felt my eyes widen, and my moth gapingly open.

 **"To bring back your friends, all those others who died, back to life."**


	3. Your Choice

At that moment, I felt as if my ears were deceiving me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I heard you-"

"Yes you did." She quickly said. "I know we just met, but let me make this clear. I **hate** repeating myself."

I could only stand there in disbelief. A chance to bring back my friends? Ms. Yui, Suzume, Morishige, Shinohara...

"What do you say, Mochida?" She asked. I could bring back everyone; but...

"At what cost? This seems too easy. There's gotta be a catch."

"There is," she said with an ominous time. "your own life."

That sentence immediately sparked fear within my heart. I could only stare at her in shock.

"What's the matter?" She asked acting as if she were worried.

"I-"

"can't do it?"

"No, it-"

"What was that?"

What the hell is wrong with this woman? How can Shen be so care-free about this?

A stayed silent for a moment.

"Can I-"

"Bring others with you? Unfortunately, no you can't."

"How-"

"Do I know what you'll say?" She chuckled. "Both your facial expressions and body gestures make you predictable. But it doesn't feel good doesn't it, being interruptedwhile you're in the middle of saying something?"

I could only nod in agreement.

"To answer your question about traveling back with your friends, the process only requires one person that's survived the charm."

"But why me?"

"Why not?"

I wanted to say more, but that wouldn't get me anywhere. I truly want to save my friends, but I don't want to die. Especially now after I made a promise...

"I'm sorry Mochida, but I've got to go." She said handing me a piece of paper. "If you ever have a change of mind, just let me know."

She then walked off back towards the hospital. The slip she handed me was actually her business card. It revealed her affiliation and her contact number.

"Satoshi?" Called a familiar voice from behind.

"Naomi?"

When I turned around to face her, she seemed to be slightly nervous.

"Umm..." she started, with a little tint of red blush on her face."I know you were supposed to leave earlier, but would you mind walking me home? I still feel a little... uneasy."

"O-of course." I stuttered with heat rising to my face.

The night went on as Naomi and I conversed about old memories of our friends. We laughed and enjoyed the memories that are so dear. We eventually arrived at Naomi's house, and then parted ways.

That's when I decided that I won't tell my friends of anything that has happened with Niwa today. I've already lost enough. I will hold on to what I have left.


End file.
